Herald of War
= Links = * WowHead * WowWiki = NPCs = Thrall When players enter Grommash Hold, Thrall is pacing in front of his throne. When the player approaches him to turn in the quest, an event is triggered. At the end of the event, he continues pacing. * 31412 - Thrall Jaina Proudmoore * 31418 - Jaina ** casts Air Revenant Entrance when spawning? *** this spell creates a visible air burst effect, in addition to shaking the camera. Sylvanas Sylvanas can be found kneeling in front of Thrall, as he paces back and forth. She stands and approaches Jaina, to explain that a coup has taken place. At the end of the event, she returns to her kneeling position. * 31419 - Sylvanas Kor'Kron Elite Four guards are located at the center of the Grommash Hold, with several more positioned near the walls. The four center guards will surround Jaina and/or Alliance players when they appear. * 31417 - Kor'kron Elite ** coords (Ogrimmar) - *** left:36.75%; top:46.11%; z-index:1461; *** left:42.49%; top:48.46%; z-index:1484; *** left:36.42%; top:49.73%; z-index:1497; *** left:38.12%; top:49.71%; z-index:1497; *** left:38.49%; top:48.22%; z-index:1482; *** left:35.75%; top:50.72%; z-index:1507; *** left:35.47%; top:48.26%; z-index:1482; *** left:36.17%; top:48.30%; z-index:1483; *** left:35.52%; top:49.53%; z-index:1495; *** left:40.07%; top:48.16%; z-index:1481; *** left:37.40%; top:49.45%; z-index:1494; *** left:38.04%; top:46.73%; z-index:1467; *** left:37.33%; top:47.90%; z-index:1479; *** left:35.52%; top:46.99%; z-index:1469; Misc. NPCs * 31416 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31416 Orgrimmar Grunt * 31564 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31564 Warsong Battleguard Forsaken Refugees There appear to be at least two models for the refugees. Both are scattered around an otherwise empty Orgrimmar and Durotar. # 31437 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31437 Forsaken Refugee #* coords (Orgrimmar) - #** left:50.11%; top:93.15%; z-index:1931; #** left:51.18%; top:85.71%; z-index:1857; #** left:48.87%; top:95.88%; z-index:1958; #** left:48.36%; top:98.02%; z-index:1980; #** left:53.54%; top:84.92%; z-index:1849; #** left:53.22%; top:89.65%; z-index:1896; #** left:50.98%; top:83.85%; z-index:1838; #** left:53.27%; top:84.07%; z-index:1840; #** left:52.15%; top:78.26%; z-index:1782; #** left:47.95%; top:98.72%; z-index:1987; #** left:51.44%; top:84.46%; z-index:1844; #** left:52.68%; top:91.05%; z-index:1910; #** left:51.53%; top:91.57%; z-index:1915; #** left:53.55%; top:83.17%; z-index:1831; #** left:49.34%; top:90.31%; z-index:1903; #** left:52.96%; top:77.31%; z-index:1773; #** left:51.30%; top:90.76%; z-index:1907; #** left:51.43%; top:74.66%; z-index:1746; #** left:52.02%; top:71.68%; z-index:1716; #** left:48.81%; top:91.52%; z-index:1915; # 31467 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31467 Forsaken Refugee #* coords (Orgrimmar) - #** left:51.97%; top:89.24%; z-index:1892; #** left:53.21%; top:89.90%; z-index:1899; #** left:50.68%; top:91.83%; z-index:1918; #** left:52.78%; top:83.74%; z-index:1837; #** left:49.58%; top:90.35%; z-index:1903; #** left:52.82%; top:91.28%; z-index:1912; #** left:53.28%; top:84.43%; z-index:1844; #** left:51.55%; top:91.73%; z-index:1917; #** left:50.04%; top:66.57%; z-index:1665; #** left:51.91%; top:77.25%; z-index:1772; #** left:48.76%; top:96.00%; z-index:1960; #** left:50.55%; top:84.76%; z-index:1847; #** left:51.43%; top:89.79%; z-index:1897; #** left:53.55%; top:83.17%; z-index:1831; #** left:51.16%; top:84.90%; z-index:1849; #** left:50.39%; top:90.03%; z-index:1900; #** left:48.74%; top:92.11%; z-index:1921; #** left:49.50%; top:91.97%; z-index:1919; #** left:50.98%; top:83.85%; z-index:1838; #** left:48.42%; top:98.31%; z-index:1983; #** left:49.03%; top:90.70%; z-index:1907; Crowd gathered in front of the bank In front of the bank, a group of NPCs is gathered to protest the current state of martial law. * 31420 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31420 Karus ** coords - left:50.00%; top:74.09%; z-index:1740; * 31421 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31421 Koma ** coords - left:50.33%; top:73.65%; z-index:1736; * 31422 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31422 Soran ** coords - left:49.59%; top:74.47%; z-index:1744; * 31423 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31423 Kaja ** coords - left:51.44%; top:77.05%; z-index:1770; * 31424 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31424 Gamon ** coords - left:51.32%; top:77.11%; z-index:1771; * 31425 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31425 Olvia ** coords - left:51.43%; top:76.91%; z-index:1769; * 31426 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31426 Doras ** coords - left:46.29%; top:69.92%; z-index:1699; * 31427 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31427 Felika ** coords - left:51.49%; top:76.78%; z-index:1767; * 31429 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31429 Sana ** coords - left:51.33%; top:76.86%; z-index:1768; * 31430 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31430 Auctioneer Thathuing ** coords - left:51.20%; top:77.08%; z-index:1770; * 31431 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31431 Overlord Runthak ** coords - left:51.20%; top:76.36%; z-index:1763; * 31433 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31433 Innkeeper Gryshka ** coords - left:51.25%; top:76.88%; z-index:1768; * 31434 - http://old.wowhead.com/npc=31434 Orc Commoner ** coords - left:51.19%; top:77.44%; z-index:1774; Unknown NPCs These are NPCs/objects that are related to the event, but their purpose is unknown. It could be that they are used for script-triggering. * 31358 - (Wrath Gate) Dummy ** Map Coords - *** Orgrimmar - left:36.44%; top:48.80%; z-index:1488; *** Dragonblight - left:38.33%; top:18.96%; z-index:1189; = Phasing Auras = Players are phased during these quest chains, through the use of auras and invisbility detection. * 58932 - Post-Wrath Gate Phase ** permanently changes a player's phase when near the Wrath Gate, after turning in "Return to Angrathar" (Alliance) (Horde) * 59062 - WGH Phase ** sets player's phasemask to 64 when in Durotar, Orgrimmar, Trisfal Glades, and Undercity. *** Starts after completing Return to Angrathar, and lasts until the Battle for the Undercity is complete. * 59068 - Post-Wrathgate Invisibility Detect ** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility Detection (7) ** Used to see orc guards in Undercity after the Battle? ** Used in combination with spell 60190 - Invisibility? *** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility (7) * 58918 - Post-Wrath Gate Invisibility Detect ** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility Detection (1) ** Used to "see" Varimathras and Undercity guards before this quest chain? = Misc. Notes = * areatrigger 5279 - located in front of Thrall's throne. When a player approaches Thrall to turn in the quest, Jaina's arrival is triggered.